1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a spring comprising a coaxially coiled sheet of filamentary materials and hardened resin. The filamentary materials naturally spiral around a first rotational axis of the spring in its relaxed state. Convolutes of the hardened resin carry these filamentary materials around such axis in conformity with this preformed curvature.
This invention also relates to manufacture of these springs as well as their application in simple and complex negator B motors.
2. Prior Art
When a spring of the type contemplated by this invention is relaxed, it comprises a sheet that coils coaxially around a first rotational axis in conformity with its preformed curvature. When, however, the sheet coils around a second, parallel to the first, rotational axis in a manner that is inconsistent with this preformed curvature, the spring stores energy. When the sheet is allowed to return to around the first axis, it releases this energy predominately by imparting torque around the second rotational axis. Such coiling and uncoiling about first and second rotational axes describes the action of negator B spring motors.
The method of making springs of this invention differs from that of certain analogous springs made of steel or other such high strength materials. Such prior art methods typically cause plastic deformation of the metal in the sheets during manufacture of the springs. This plastic deformation changes the nature of the metal in providing an inherent curvature to the spring coils.
Comparable plastic deformation does not occur in making springs of this invention. In addition, springs of this invention advantageously are free of corrosion and have lower inertia as compared to steel or like springs of the prior art. Moreover, they may be readily fabricated to have diverse, select spring characteristics.